


Mr. Blue Sky

by charmax



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From zero to hero x2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jagwriter78](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jagwriter78).



  
**Video Title:** Mr Blue Sky  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra  
 **Movie/Source:** Wall-E  
 **Summary:** From zero to hero x2.  
 **Length/Format:** 3.40, (Xvid, Stream)  
 **Notes:** Made for jagwriter78 as part of the challenge. There are some small tweakings from the anon version so it's worth watching again. Plus, it's very shiny in it's larger version. :)

The dvd is super protected! I spent many frustrating hours getting it onto my computer and making it usable.

The [original festivids post](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/3842.html?) is here.  
I'm seriously impressed by how many of you guessed me right as being the editor of this vid! You all know me better than I thought.

  


[Mr. Blue Sky](http://vimeo.com/9114885) from [Charmax](http://vimeo.com/charmax) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com). **Password for viewing vid is: festi**

 **Links:** [Download Xvid (960x416 - 65MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/movies/MRBlueSkySigned.zip) | [Stream@Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pj1pfvEMCa8)


End file.
